vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails (Game Character)
|-|Tails= |-|Classic Tails= |-|Piloting Cyclone= |-|Classic Super Tails= |-|Super Tails= Summary Tails is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, he was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Credit to Nibroc-Rock for the Classic Tails, Classic Super Tails and Adventure Super Tails renders. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Likely High 6-A | High 6-A | At least 5-A to 4-A Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Anthropomorphic fox with two tails Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spin Dash, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Of the fire and electricity varieties via Insta-Shield), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes and his physical strength with Super Glove), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Explosion Manipulation (Tails can access to several explosives such as Regular Bombs, Large Bombs, Remote Bombs, Napalm Bombs and the Triple Bomb), Attack Reflection (Tails' Helmet deflects enemy fire), Highly skilled pilot and mechanic, Night Vision, Resistance to poisons and chemical products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble) | Same as before, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Energy Projection, Healing (With machines or with Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes) and Forcefield Creation via machines, Statistics Reduction via Tinker, Limited Time Manipulation (Via Adrenaline Rush, only applicable on allies), Hacking, Information Analysis (With the Miles Electric), Status Effect Inducement (With Flash Bang) and Resistance to it (With the Immunity Idol), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption, (With Nocturne Blade), Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation via Color Powers | All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Aura, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Passive Forcefield, Can fly without his tails Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable to Classic Sonic and Knuckles since he is also capable of damaging the bosses) | Likely Multi-Continent level (Not as strong as Sonic or other beings, but not too far off from their power, as his gadgets can also make him stronger) | Multi-Continent level (Overpowered GUN's drones and the Eggwalker) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other Super characters) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Likely FTL (Can move fast enough to keep up with a casual Sonic) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to react to attacks from Sonic and other FTL characters). Higher with Jet Anklets | FTL | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Knuckles) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted "Omori" in Tails' Skypatrol which weighed 10 tons). Class Z as Super Tails. Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Likely Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Small Country level | Likely Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Took attacks from the Eggwalker) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Limitless with Cyclone and as Super Tails. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Planetary to Interstellar with his attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Miles Electric, Projectile Rings and various gadgets, such as a robotic arm, a cannon which fires electrical energy, bombs, helmet and boxing gloves | Volkan Cannon, lock-on system, propeller, missile launchers, Power Laser | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (A gifted mechanic and pilot, also acts as mission control for Sonic's quests, Has an IQ of 300, determined the functions, elements, and purposes of the Gizoid androids just by looking at them, claims he is smart enough to build a TV out of paperclips and reprogram a supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent) Weaknesses: Tails is astraphobic, he lacks self-confidence, although he has been steadily improving on this since Sonic Adventure. He can't fly very long, as his tail muscles will get tired. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tails: *'Tail Swipe:' Tails does a 360° spin, lashing out with his twin tails to damage any enemies in front of him. **'Super Tail Swipe:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe at high speeds, forming a large, light blue wave as his tails are swung increasing his attack range. **'Rapid Tails Attack:' An advanced form of the Tail Swipe move where Tails performs a chain of continuous Tail Swipes in rapid succession. **'Tornado Attack:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe at such incredible speeds and force that it forms air currents around him, making him resemble a mini tornado. *'Spin Attack:' Tails curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Tails rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. *'Dummy Ring Bomb:' Tails throws several dummy rings that explode on impact. *'Dummy Ring Snipe:' Tails throws a single dummy ring after aiming. *'Dummy Ring Blitz:' Tails throws a box filled with dummy rings from the air that explode and release several dummy rings that explode on contact. *'Insta-Shield:' Tails creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. *'Tails Heal:' Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from damage. *'Magic Hook:' Tails uses the Magic Hand to deliver a punch at opponents. The Magic Hand appears to be a boxing glove attached to a spring-like object, allowing him to swing the invention around his body before hitting the opponent. *'Energy Ball:' Tails summons the Energy ball, a red arm cannon, and shoots a yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile at the opponent. *'Flick:' Tails summons the Big Hand, a large, gloved hand, which appears from underground to flick opponents. *'Chu² Bomb:' Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Tails deploys a temporal field around an ally, boosting their speed and granting them the Hyper status effect. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Tails transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Tails gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Tails can also bounce off them as if they were a reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Tails turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Tails essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Tails is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Tails the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Tails turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Tails can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Tails to move through water like a living torpedo. Gear: *'Miles Electric:' A multi-functional electronic handheld device that serves as Tails and his allies' most frequently used gadget and tool. It is like an advanced hand-held computer that possesses several advanced functionalities, including video communication and radar operation for detecting hostile targets. It can as well interface with Tornado-1, essentially turning it into a control panel for the bi-plane. In Sonic Colors, Tails upgraded the Miles Electric into an alien translator, allowing it to translate Wisp language, albeit only into binary code, meaning only Tails could read it. *'Cyclone:' The Cyclone is a Tornado-style mech resembling the Tornado 2. The Cyclone most noticeably has three alternate modes which it can reconfigure its structure into: a plane mode, a walker mode, and a cart mode. In plane mode, it becomes a rocket-powered monoplane. In walker mode, it becomes a bipedal mech suited for combat. In cart mode, it becomes a four-wheeled cart which can drive at high speeds. The Cyclone is one of Tails' most powerful creations, capable of overpowering all kinds of robot drones belonging to GUN and can even overpower Dr. Eggman's Eggwalker. It is armed with various weapons, including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. *'Medi Bot:' Tails deploys a robot that heals him and his allies. *'Shield Bot:' Tails deploys a robot that generates a forcefield. *'Bombs:' Tails carries several different types of bombs, such as regular bombs, napalm bombs, Chu2 bombs, Dummy Ring bombs and flash grenades. Key: Classic Tails | Adventure and Modern Tails | With Cyclone | Super Tails Note: Classic Super Tails may be non-canon or dubiously canon as he is exclusive to Sonic 3 and Mania. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Buizel (Pokémon) Buizel's Profile (Buizel fought Classic Tails, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Foxes Category:Mechanics Category:Kids Category:Pilots Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Mammals Category:Sidekicks Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4